Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional dual condiment grinder 1 contains a body 10, and the body 10 includes a first chamber 11 and a second chamber 12, a cover 13 is rotated to drive the main gear 14 to rotate, such that a holder 15 which meshes with the main gear 14 is rotated rightward by the main gear 14, and a sub-gear 16 which connects with the holder 15 is rotated rightward by the holder 15 so as to match with a right gear 17. Thereafter, after rotating the cover 13 continuously in a clockwise direction, the sub-gear 16 drives the right gear 17, and then the right gear 17 drives a first grinding post 18 to grind a first ingredient. When rotating the cover 13 in a counterclockwise direction, the main gear 14 is driven by the cover 13 to rotate the holder 15 leftward, and then the sub-gear 16 is driven by the holder 15 to move leftward, such that the sub-gear 16 cooperates with a driven gear 19. When rotating the cover 13 continuously, the sub-gear 16 drives the driven gear 19, and the driven gear 19 actuates a left gear 20 to rotate so that the left gear 20 drives a second grinding post 20 to grind a second ingredient. However, such a transmitting mechanism is complicated and produced at high cost because of complicated parts.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.